In developing nations, emerging markets, small-businesses, etc., a single computer is often shared amongst multiple users. In such scenarios, significant juggling may be necessary to share the computer's resources such as a set of input devices (e.g., a keyboard and a pointing device) to interface with application(s) presented on a single display. When a single computer's resources are shared across multiple users, they are typically shared by minimizing and/or maximizing applications without changing user session parameters. It can be appreciated that using such techniques to divide-up resources of a single computing device across multiple users can be inefficient, prone to user error, insecure, and suboptimal in many other ways.